The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as stern drive units and outboard motors. More particularly, the invention relates to outboard motor mounting arrangements which prevent travel of a propulsion unit forwardly over the transom, or into engagement with the transom.
Attention is directed to the co-pending Stevens application Ser. No. 159,480, filed June 16, 1980, and entitled "Outboard Motor With Elevated Horizontal Pivot Axis", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,986, issued Oct. 26, 1982.
Attention is also directed to the co-pending Blanchard application Ser. No. 167,337, filed July 9, 1980, and entitled "Outboard Motor With dual Trim and Tilt Axis", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,632, issued Sept. 27, 1983.
Attention is also directed to the co-pending Strang application Ser. No. 190,589, filed Sept. 25, 1980, and entitled "High Pivot Transom Bracket Assembly for Mounting Outboard Motor", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,860, issued Jan. 11, 1983.
Attention is also directed to the Shimanckas U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,351, issued Aug. 30, 1966.
The invention also relates to arrangements for steering the propulsion unit of a marine propulsion device. Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
Shimanckas U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,833, issued Jan. 4, 1972 PA0 Borst U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,568, issued Nov. 27, 1973 PA0 Borst U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,102, issued Oct. 18, 1977 PA0 Hammock U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,417, issued June 7, 1960 PA0 Carpenter U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,455, issued Mar. 27, 1973 PA0 Shimanckas U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,198, issued Nov. 12, 1974 PA0 Borst U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,592, issued Feb. 4, 1975 PA0 Borst U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,517, issued May 27, 1975 PA0 Hall U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,835, issued Oct. 5, 1975 PA0 Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,824, issued Dec. 27, 1977 PA0 Hall U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,820, issued June 27, 1978
In addition, attention is directed to the co-pending Hall application Ser. No. 173,158, filed July 28, 1980, and entitled "Marine Propulsion Device Steering Mechanism", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,920, issued Feb. 15, 1983.
The invention also relates to arrangements for triming and tilting the propulsion unit of a marine propulsion device.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
Attention is also directed to the co-pending Hall application Ser. No. 173,160, filed July 28, 1980, and entitled "Outboard Motor with Sequentially Operating Tilt and Trim Means", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,921, issued Feb. 15, 1983.
The invention also relates to arrangements for passing control lines or cables and/or fluid lines or conduits through a transom to a marine propulsion device.
Attention is directed to the co-pending Blanchard application Ser. No. 188,323, filed Sept. 18, 1980, and entitled "Mounting For Marine Propulsion Device Located Aft of Boat Transom", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,348, issued Feb. 1, 1983.
Attention is also directed to the Stevens application Ser. No. 190,387, filed Sept. 24, 1980, and entitled "Arrangement for Supplying Air, Fuel, Power and Control Cables to a Marine Propulsion Unit", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,356, issued Mar. 1, 1983.
The invention also relates to arrangements for indicating the tilt angle of a propulsion unit. Attention is directed to the Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,247 issued Oct. 29, 1974 and to the Lambrecht U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,456 issued Mar. 27, 1973.